Jusqu'à la fin des temps
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Mini darkfic écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies. André Marek est mort deux ans auparavant, Claire se tourne vers Arnaud pour lui demander de l'aider. Mais les anglais brisent la trève et attaquent le château... Attention, basé sur le film.
1. Otages

**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre : **Jusqu'à la fin des temps

**Rating : **PG-13 pour violence 

**Catégorie** : Drame, suspense

**Pairing** : Aucun en particulier, mais si vous voulez imaginer un Claire/Arnaud, ça peut coller à l'histoire ;)

**Commentaires** : Second dans la catégorie des cadeaux de fête de mon amie Catherine (le premier, si vous allez voir, était un Ron/Hermione M+ un peu spécial). Je suis un peu plus satisfaite de celui-là ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;) Bonne fête Cathou :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations ne m'appartiennent pas, mais croyez-vous qu'il me soit possible d'emprunter Gerard Butler, de lui massacrer un côté de la figure et de lui poser un masque :D Non ? Oh zut... ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : **Otages

- **Maman !**, hurla la petite Catherine, ses pas précipités résonnant lourdement sur le sol de pierre.

Claire vint à sa rencontre, une terreur mal réprimée frissonnant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa fille criait exactement comme elle l'avait fait, deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'une attaque de nuit avait tué son père, André Marek. Elle saisit la gamine effrayée dans ses bras, la pressant de parler.

- **Les anglais... Les anglais sont aux portes du château !**, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Mais la jeune femme l'avait déjà compris. Le lourd cor résonnait au-dehors dans une lugubre complainte et les armures rutilantes cliquetaient sinistrement. Des clameurs furieuses montaient des remparts. Où étaient Arnaud et ses deux fils ? Se détournant des fenêtres, elle dévala les escaliers en direction de la grande salle, sa fille toujours dans les bras.

Elle s'aperçu rapidement de son erreur. Avec effroi, elle chercha son frère parmi les centaines de soldats qui se battaient devant elle, espérant qu'il était sauf. Catherine gigotait dans ses bras, muette de peur. Lui intimant le calme, elle s'esquiva par un passage dérobé. L'angoisse nouait sa gorge alors qu'elle se pressait en direction de l'armurerie, où ses fils aimaient jouer. Peut-être y étaient-ils encore ?

- **François ? Christophe ?**, appela-t-elle, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

- **Maman...? **

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'une double réponse parvint timidement à ses oreilles. Les deux garçons s'étaient dissimulés sous les lourdes tentures qui ornaient la nudité des murs de pierre. Tremblant, l'impétueux Christophe décrivit avec force geste l'arrivée des guerriers venus s'approvisionner dans l'armurerie. François, plus impressionné, préféra garder le silence. Sa myopie l'empêchait de prendre plaisir aux faits d'armes dont son frère raffolait. Il en avait développé une capacité d'évaluation du danger qui aurait plu à son père.

Claire déposa sa fille au sol et fit taire Christophe. Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, elle tendit l'oreille. La mêlée, au loin, se poursuivait à grand renfort de cris assourdissants. N'osant bouger, elle fit passer ses enfants derrière elle. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il soit possible de revenir à l'étage sans être découverts. Quand aux tentures, seuls les enfants auraient pu s'y cacher. Sans elle, ils seraient certainement tués sans délais. Les yeux à moitié clos, elle pria pour qu'Arnaud les délivre rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'écho de pas venant dans leur direction, elle su immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. François fit passer instinctivement sa soeur derrière lui et leur mère apprécia le geste chevaleresque. Le petit Christophe se dirigea résolument vers les épées qui, pour la plupart, étaient plus hautes que lui. La jeune femme, préoccupée par les bruits provenant du couloir, ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle savait que les soldats arriveraient sous peu.

Lorsqu'ils firent finalement leur apparition dans l'armurerie, Christophe était cloué au sol par un bouclier et Catherine était aggripée aux chausses de François qui était à demi caché derrière sa mère. Claire, quand à elle, était pétrifiée par une terreur abjecte. Les cris de protestation du gamin prisonnier avaient été couverts par ceux, plus menaçants, des bruits de ferraille que produisaient les armures des intrus.

- **Une femme et des enfants, sire ! Dans l'armurerie !**, s'exclama l'un des hommes qui avait atteint leur cachette.

- **Tuez-les !**, fut la réponse.

Catherine se mit à crier, s'agrippant de plus belle à son frère. Claire fit un pas vers eux.

-** Je suis Dame Claire de Marek, veuve du chevalier André de Marek et soeur du seigneur Arnaud ! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? **

- **Dame Claire ? Eh bien, en voilà une surprise !**, fit le soldat en attrapant son bras.

Il l'attira à elle et l'examina. Ses frères d'armes s'emparaient déjà des enfants.

- **Si vous êtes réellement la soeur d'Arnaud, nous avons plus de raisons encore des vous tuer, madame ! Ces enfants sont les vôtres ou les siens ? **

- **Les miens**, répondit-elle les dents serrées, l'odeur de son haleine lui soulevant le coeur.

- **Nous serons ravis de nous amuser avec eux ! Westhampster ! Finnlock ! Passez les garçons au fil de l'épée !**, cria-t-il. **Quand à la fille... **

- **Arrêtez ! **

Une voix grave fusa du couloir. Aussitôt, les soldats se retournèrent et s'écartèrent avec déférence. Un homme de haute stature apparut. Son regard cruel glaça Claire jusqu'aux os. Elle regretta presque que les anglais ne l'aient pas déjà achevée. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté ces hommes, le sort qu'il leur réservait était indubitablement pire.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène les toisa longuement avant de reprendre la parole. Lorsque sa voix déchira le voile de silence qui s'était étendu sur eux, elle était plus glacée que la mort.

- **Ne les touchez pas. Dame Claire et ses enfants sont demandés par notre seigneur. Amenez-les dans ses quartiers ! **

Sa cape claqua sèchement lorsqu'il se détourna. Personne n'osa faire un geste avant qu'il n'ait disparu.

- **Vous avez entendu, vous autres ?**, s'exclama soudain le soldat qui retenait Claire. **Amenons-les !**

Christophe se débattit dès que le bouclier fut relevé, mais il était trop jeune et trop faible pour opposer une lutte opiniâtre aux hommes faits qui le retenaient. Quand à François, il refusa catégoriquement d'être séparé de sa soeur. Ils acceptèrent toutefois de marcher côte à côte sans se débattre.

Claire était toujours entravée par le soldat malodorant. L'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles n'avait fait qu'augmenter de volume depuis l'intervention de l'inconnu. Pourquoi le seigneur anglais voulait-il donc la présence de la soeur de son ennemi et des enfants de celle-ci auprès de lui ? Et surtout, surtout... Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Arnaud ?

- **Quel dommage, ma jolie... Mais peut-être le seigneur acceptera-t-il de te laisser à nous lorsqu'il en aura fini ?**, susurra l'homme, lui envoyant des frissons de dégoût à travers tout le corps.

Elle était trop effrayée pour lancer l'une des répliques cinglantes qui avaient fait sa réputation. Elle suivit le soldat en silence. Ses enfants étaient atteints d'un mutisme aussi éloquent que le sien. Son coeur saignait de voir la peur supplanter toute émotion dans leurs yeux qui, à leur jeune âge, n'auraient dû connaître que le rire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle qui avait été l'appartement privé de Marek, Claire ferma les yeux. Ces salauds ! Ils avaient osé profaner de leur présence impie le sanctuaire qu'elle avait élevé en mémoire de son défunt mari. Elle entendit l'exclamation étouffée de sa fille lorsque celle-ci contempla l'étendue des dégâts.

La boue des pieds anglais maculait les tapis orientaux qu'André avait aimés. La fumée noire des torches de suif dégradait lentement les portraits et les rideaux de qualité qui avaient ornés les murs de bois précieux. Et leur seigneur, un malotru puant et vicieux, un _anglais_, s'était installé bien à son aise dans le fauteuil préféré de Marek.

Avant que quiconque ne l'en empêche, Christophe s'élança vers l'homme assis, son poing droit devant lui. Sa mère porta ses mains à son visage, horrifiée. Mais le petit fut rapidement intercepté par l'inconnu qui avait arrêté les soldats dans l'armurerie. Celui-ci, très digne, maintint le petit d'une poigne de fer, laissant à son supérieur le temps d'oublier son geste.

C'est à cet instant que François cracha à leurs pieds.

- **Vous n'êtes que des porcs d'anglais ! Vous n'êtes même pas dignes de lécher le sol sur lequel mon père a posé les pieds. **

- **Ton père est mort, petit**, rétorqua le seigneur d'un ton narquois. **C'est sur mon ordre que les flèches enflammées ont été tirées ! **

- **Il fallait bien des anglais pour briser une trêve de façon si lâche !**, répondit-il, lui renvoyant son mépris au centuple.

Le seigneur s'assombrit. Quel homme fait pouvait prendre ombrage des paroles d'un enfant impubère ? Et pourtant, l'homme bouillait visiblement de rage mal contenue. Claire le fixa, confuse, alors qu'il reprenait lentement maîtrise de lui-même et que François réalisait la pleine portée de ce qu'il avait dit, sans toutefois faiblir sur sa position.

Lorsqu'elle estima qu'il était sans danger de prendre la parole, elle repoussa le garde malodorant qui ne la retenait plus que sommairement.

- **Qu'avez-vous fait d'Arnaud ? Où est mon frère ? **

Sa voix était plus ferme qu'elle ne croyait qu'elle serait. Le seigneur se tourna vers elle.

- **Eh bien, madame, c'est justement la raison de votre présence ici. Vous et vos enfants servirez d'otage. **

- **Dois-je en comprendre qu'il n'est pas ici ? **

- **Arnaud s'est échappé en compagnie d'une quinzaine d'hommes**, dit d'une voix posée l'homme qui retenait toujours Christophe. **Nul doute qu'il reviendra sous peu. **

- **Et s'il ne revient pas...**, ajouta le seigneur d'une voix mielleuse.

Il fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Aussitôt, Claire vit une vingtaine de soldats crasseux et couverts de sang se presser à la porte.

- **Dans trois jours, si Arnaud n'est pas revenu, tuez l'un d'entre eux. Maintenant, enfermez-les séparément dans leurs appartements. **

La jeune femme sentit malgré elle ses poumons se vider de l'air vital. Elle ne pouvait accepter le sort qui lui arrachait ainsi sa progéniture. Elle se débattit et cria tant qu'elle put. Mais ce fut en vain. Un nouveau soldat la retint et profita de ce qu'elle se débattait pour la pelotter sur le chemin. Elle entendait ses enfants pleurer, apeurés par les cris de leur mère. Mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Son esprit était complètement dominé par une terreur abjecte.

Elle ne retrouva son calme qu'une fois emprisonnée dans la chambre qu'elle avait autrefois partagé avec son mari. L'environnement familier accueillit ses pleurs et sa douleur dans un silence qu'elle ne croyait plus percevoir un jour. Autour d'elle, elle entendait l'écho des ans passés se presser à ses oreilles tel une vague de souvenirs murmurants.

Cette chambre, elle y avait vécu avec son mari dix ans durant. Ce n'était qu'à l'aube de la onzième année qu'elle s'y était retrouvée seule, puisque la bienséance lui commandait de faire chambre à part avec Arnaud. Son frère avait su reprendre en main la famille de sa soeur que le chevalier André de Marek avait quitté malgré lui. Claire devait lui en être à jamais reconnaissante.

La pensée qu'il eut pu être blessé ou pire, tué, lui tordait le coeur comme rien d'autre au monde n'aurait pu le faire. À présent qu'elle le savait au loin, seule lui importait la vie de ses enfants. Mais comment les sauver en étant coupée d'eux...?

**À Suivre...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien laisser vos commentaires en bas... :) **


	2. Fuite

**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre : **Jusqu'à la fin des temps

**Rating : **PG-13 pour violence 

**Catégorie** : Drame, suspense

**Pairing** : Aucun en particulier, mais si vous voulez imaginer un Claire/Arnaud, ça peut coller à l'histoire ;)

**Commentaires** : Milles pardons pour les retards de délais, c'est qu'après le bannissement du retour du Choixpeau, j'ai eu un petit écoeurement d'FFnet...

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

Tristary : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait chaud au coeur, surtout après le coup bas que je viens de recevoir de ce stupide site (même si je sais très bien que tu l'avais écrit avant :P). J'espère sincèrement que tu aimes toujours la deuxième partie :)

LiLy Jolie : La voilà, la suite :)

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire. De toute façon, vu le taux élevé de bannissement de ce site, c'est à croire que c'est eux qui en font !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2 : **Fuite

Pour Claire, la nuit fut terriblement longue. Bien que les reflets de la lune envoyaient des lueurs dansantes sur le couvre-lit, la châtelaine craignait les ténèbres de ses appartements. Elles lui rappelaient trop l'absence de ses enfants, de son frère et de son mari. Comment pourrait-elle passer trois jours sans leur présence à ses côtés ? Sans savoir ce qu'il advenait d'eux ?

Elle se retourna donc de nombreuses fois, gémissante en ses songes et tremblante en son éveil. Lentement, l'aurore se présenta sous forme de lumières sinistrement colorées, comme si le jour même se réjouissait aux dépends de la famille de Marek. Lorsque le soleil, en une explosion de couleurs enflammées, s'imposa de toute sa splendeur ensanglantée, la jeune femme avait depuis longtemps renoncé au sommeil.

Elle ne fut donc pas surprise outre mesure par l'intrusion sans cérémonie des soldats venus la chercher. Bien qu'elle rechigna quelque peu à leur obéir, force lui fut de reviser sa position lorsque ceux-ci la menacèrent de la punir d'agréable façon si elle ne les suivait pas sur-le-champ. N'ayant aucune envie d'achever son veuvage avec l'un de ces malotrus, elle redressa les épaules et marcha dans leur sillage, le visage crispé du dégoût d'être assaillie par des anglais.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée au réfectoire que l'idée lui vint que cette convocation n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Mais avant de pouvoir prononcer les paroles qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit, elle fut amenée devant le seigneur anglo-saxon.

Ledit seigneur, les doigts et les joues couvertes de gras luisant, s'empiffrait allègrement dans les réserves d'Arnaud.

- **Votre fils s'est échappé cette nuit**, l'informa-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- **Pardon ?**, demanda froidement Claire.

- **Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait omis de nous parler d'une cachette ou d'un passage secret, madame. Nous vous serions donc grés de remédier à ce petit oubli. **

La voix glaciale figea la jeune femme sur place. L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène, derrière elle, lui faisait toujours aussi froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'il avança et la fixa dans les yeux, son regard lui gela l'âme et lui donna l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en celle-ci. Mais, maintenant fermement la bride à son imagination, elle décida de jouer les innocentes offusquées, estimant son talent d'actrice à sa juste valeur.

- **N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous nous empêcheriez de sortir ?**, les interrogea-t-elle, un léger rictus retroussant le coin de ses lèvres.

- **Précisément**, répliqua l'homme aux yeux cruels. **C'est pourquoi nous voulons savoir où est votre fils. **

- **Et comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Non seulement je ne sais où sont les deux autres, mais de plus j'ignore même de quel fils il s'agit !**, rétorqua-t-elle furieusement.

Mais en son fort intérieur, elle savait pertinemment que jamais François n'aurait pu tenter une pareille escapade. Myope et peu aguerri aux armes, il aurait difficilement eut la débrouillardise de fuir au nez et à la barbe des gardes qui le surveillaient...

Visiblement, le grand soldat était du même avis, mais il répondit néanmoins. Sa voix, curieusement, était un peu plus douce.

- **Il s'agit de celui de vos fils qui est le plus jeune et le plus dégourdi. Vos deux autres enfants sont en sécurité, sous la garde de nos hommes. **

- **En sécurité !**, cracha acidement Claire.

Le seigneur, frappant violemment des poings, ébranla les bras de son trône improvisé.

- **Maintenant, dites-nous immédiatement où est ce garnement !**, éructa-t-il, postillonnant de plus belle et couvrant par la même occasion son vêtement de débris de nourriture.

- **Comment le saurais-je ?**, répéta-t-elle, le visage empreint de dégoût.

Tout son corps était tendu par le défi qu'elle leur opposait. La jeune femme, oubliant toute prudence, se redressa fièrement. Fille d'un seigneur français, veuve d'un grand guerrier et soeur du gentilhomme le plus important et le plus connu de la France toute entière, son héritage noble éclata devant eux et écrasa d'un mépris souverain l'anglais au comportement vulgaire. Mal à l'aise, le seigneur s'agita sur sa chaise et son visage rougit à la fois de honte et de colère.

Claire allait parler haut mais, pressentant le danger, le soldat gradé aux yeux cruels lui enserra le bras. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il adressa quelques dures paroles aux autres et l'entraîna en direction des appartements qu'elle venait de quitter.

- **Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, madame ?**, la questionna-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ils parcourèrent de nombreux couloirs déserts avant qu'elle ne desserre les lèvres.

- **Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de parler ? **

Sa voix était plus chevrotante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle s'apercevait enfin du danger de mort auquel elle avait échappé. Les yeux qu'elle levait maintenant vers son geôlier étaient craintifs et de loin dénudés d'orgueil. Mais le regard qu'il lui renvoyait était dur.

- **Je l'ai fait en pensant à vos enfants. Vous excitez la colère du seigneur Caldwell, madame, et le seigneur est homme à tuer une femme sans sourciller. Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera aux trois petits que vous laisserez orphelins ? Contrairement à vous, ils n'ont aucune valeur comme otage. **

- **En quoi cela pourrait-il vous importer ?**, poursuivit bravement la jeune châtelaine malgré la vague d'effroi qui lui secoua l'échine. **Vous êtes avec eux ! **

L'homme se retourna brusquement, tordant légèrement son bras. Claire poussa un petit cri de douleur mais se tint coite face à la rage qui déformait les traits du soldat.

- **Je suis anglais, c'est vrai**, siffla-t-il les dents serrées. **Je suis en effet avec eux. Mais le seul dont la mort est nécessaire est votre frère, madame. Je suis peut-être anglais mais je répugne à tuer des innocents. Ne m'abreuvez donc pas de votre mépris. La sauvegarde de vos enfants est aussi importante à mes yeux qu'aux vôtres. **

Ils étaient arrivés sans que la jeune femme ne s'en soit aperçue. D'une poussée soudaine, il l'enferma à nouveau dans ses appartements. Celle-ci eut beau se débattre et pousser contre la porte, elle ne pouvait rien contre la force des hommes entraînés aux armes. Rageuse, elle se détourna et se réfugia à la fenêtre.

"_Si seulement j'avais le courage de sauter !_", se dit-elle, furieuse, en fixant le sol quinze mètres plus bas.

Mais elle savait fort bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait ses enfants pour rien au monde. Elle était confrontés au pire cauchemar d'une mère : l'attente impuissante.

Calmement, la journée s'écoula. Claire faisait les cent pas comme une lionne en cage. Par deux fois, les anglais vinrent poser des plateaux d'une nourriture frugale mais qui emplissait bien l'estomac. Par deux fois, la jeune femme avala quelques bouchées avant que l'angoisse ne lui fasse reposer son repas. Par la fenêtre, elle vit des soldats s'entraîner, des prisonniers exécutés. Aucun d'eux n"avait l'allure si imposante d'Arnaud ou la frêle ossature juvénile de Christophe. À la fois inquiète et rassurée de leur absence, elle attendit.

Lorsque la brunante s'annonça d'un banc de brouillard cotonneux, un fracas dans le couloir lui fit lever les yeux du tissage avec lequel elle s'occupait les mains. Fronçant les sourcils, elle déposa son ouvrage et s'approcha de la porte dans l'intention d'y coller l'oreille. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus de dix pas, le battant s'ouvrit et heurta le mur tapissé.

Furieuse en voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle se détourna rageusement et tourna le dos à son visiteur. L'homme, habillé comme toujours de sa cotte de maille et d'une cape noire, referma la porte de bois plus délicatement qu'il ne l'avait ouverte et se retourna vers elle.

- **Madame, je viens vous faire part de la décision de notre seigneur**, dit-il d'une voix hachée.

Aussitôt inquiète, la jeune femme le regarda. Le visage inexpressif, sa tension n'étant perceptible que par la raideur de son maintien, il hocha la tête en sa direction.

- **Il vous annonce officiellement que puisque ses gardes ont échoué à surveiller vos enfants... **

À ces mots, elle reprit de l'espoir. Il admettait sa faute ! Peut-être pourrait-elle les reprendre avec elle ?

- **... Ils seront tués demain sans faute, à moins que vous ne lui livriez votre fils avant l'aube. **

- **Quoi ! **

Les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, Claire était l'image même de l'horreur.

- **Mais... Il nous avait donné trois jours ! Nous n'en sommes qu'au premier ! Il n'a pas le droit ! **

- **Je vous avais avertis, madame**, dit l'homme à voix basse. **Vous n'auriez pas dû le défier. Il vous a vaincue, il a donc tous les droits sur vous. **

- **Dites-moi sincèrement, est-ce que votre seigneur nous aurait véritablement épargnés si je m'étais tue ? **

Incapable de s'en empêcher, la jeune femme avait croisé les bras, attendant la réponse dans un silence rageur et désespéré à la fois. L'homme la regarda un instant, puis hocha la tête à nouveau.

- **Non, probablement pas**, admit-il.** Il déteste les enfants. Mais votre peine eut pu être moins lourde. **

- **N'y a-t-il rien à faire ?**, murmura-t-elle, momentanément soumise. **Je pourrais aisément le séduire... **

Mais l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène éclata alors de rire.

- **Le seigneur Caldwell déteste les femmes plus encore qu'il ne hait les enfants. Même avec tous les charmes du monde et la meilleure volonté existante, vous échoueriez lamentablement en cette entreprise. Madame**, ajouta-t-il en reprenant l'air grave,** la seule chose qui pourrait vous être salutaire serait la capture de votre fils et celle d'Arnaud.**

- **Que voudriez-vous donc que je fasse ?**, s'écria-t-elle, éperdue.** Que je livre les vies des êtres qui me sont les plus chers pour sauver la mienne ? **

- **C'est la seule solution, ne le comprenez-vous pas ? **

La voix du soldat, empreinte de chagrin, contrastait douloureusement avec ses yeux froids, atones, effrayants par leur vacuité émotionnelle. Claire, fascinés malgré elle, resta silencieuse alors qu'il poursuivait.

- **Il ne s'agit pas seulement de votre vie ! Vous pourriez sauver deux de vos petits. Est-ce que leur vie à eux ne vaut pas celle de votre frère ? Où qu'il aille, Arnaud sera tué ! Dénoncez-le ! Dites au seigneur Caldwell où il se trouve ! **

- **Taisez-vous. **

La phrase était glaciale. Loin d'avoir convaincu la jeune mère, le discours de l'homme avait accru son horreur.

- **Croyez-vous vraiment à ce que vous dites ?**, dit-elle furieusement. **Vous savez tout comme moi que peu importe ce que nous ferons, votre seigneur anglais nous tuera tous. Si j'avais véritablement pensé pouvoir épargner mes enfants uniquement en dénonçant mon frère, je l'aurais fait, ne vous en déplaise. Avec dégoût de moi-même et culpabilité intense, mais je l'aurait fait pour que mes enfants puissent vivre et être heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !**, ajouta-elle fièrement.

Les yeux cruels de l'homme, incompréhensiblement, s'adoucirent. Mais elle poursuivait, implacable.

- **Mon frère Arnaud est un homme droit qui n'a jamais voulu que la justice. Mon fils Christophe est impétueux, certes, mais sa bravoure excède celle de votre seigneur. Même si je savais où ils se trouvent, je ne faciliterais pas leur capture dans le pathétique espoir de voir le reste de ma famille épargnée. Je sais très bien qu'il est futile d'oser croire qu'une telle chose puisse être possible. **

Chaque mot enfonçait davantage le clou qu'elle avait planté dans le coeur de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Sa colère dépassait l'entendement. Ce qu'elle avait retenu des heures durant ne pouvait plus être ignoré.

- **Vous ignorez donc vraiment où ils se trouvent ? **

Ces simples mots coupèrent l'élan de Claire. La question, posée d'une voix douce, eut pour effet de briser les digues déjà affaiblies par la fatigue et la détresse. Effondrée, elle se mit à pleurer et hocha négativement la tête.

- **Non, je ne sais pas**, sanglota-t-elle.

Un long moment passa. Isolée en son chagrin, la jeune femme tentait en vain de d'arrêter le déluge tandis que l'homme, embarrassé par ce débordement, attendait patiemment qu'elle reprenne la maîtrise d'elle-même. Par courtoisie, il lui offrit son mouchoir immaculé, ce qui en d'autres circonstances l'aurait offusquée, mais qu'elle fut sur l'heure bien aise d'accepter.

- **Pardonnez-moi**, dit-elle à mi-voix en essuyant ses pleurs.

- **C'est tout naturel**, fit l'homme en reprenant sans broncher le tissu humide.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et constata qu'il n'avait plus l'air aussi mauvais. Bien sûr, ses cheveux noirs conféraient de l'ombre à son visage qui, finalement, semblait bien plus franc que la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Mais ses manières étaient celles d'un gentilhomme tout à fait respectable, même pour un anglais.

"_Surtout pour un anglais_", pensa Claire en son fort intérieur.

- **Quel est votre nom ?**, lui demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- **Maxward**, lui répondit-il, étonné. **Stanley Maxward. **

- **Vous êtes le cousin du seigneur Caldwell, n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère parlait de vous comme d'un adversaire d'honneur. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à sauver ma famille ? **

Le soldat eut soudain l'air pris dans un souvenir d'une ineffable beauté. Sa voix même, lorsqu'il parla, en parut transfigurée.

- **Vous savez, madame... J'ai eu un fils, autrefois. À cinq ans déjà, il brandissait son épée de bois comme un futur petit roi. À sept ans, il était blond, droit, il parlait haut et ferme comme son rang le lui commandait. Ma femme avait beaucoup de difficulté à engendrer, mais elle était enceinte à l'époque et nous attendions avec bonheur la venue d'un nouveau petit être dans notre foyer. **

Puis, tel la foudre qui s'abat sur un chêne centenaire, ses épaules retombèrent, sa figure se crispa et sa voix devint atone.

- **Mais il y eut une épidémie de fièvre dans le royaume. Ma femme et mon fils furent emportés. L'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde également. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille. Dans mes songes, je l'imagine comme l'était ma femme, avec son sourire et ses yeux brillants. Mon fils l'aurait sans cesse couvé, il était pourvu d'un instinct protecteur si exacerbé... **

Il détourna le regard.

- **Votre Christophe ressemble beaucoup à mon Paul, madame. Et votre Catherine possède les yeux qu'aurait eu ma petite Emily. Les enfants ne devraient jamais être victimes de la guerre des hommes. **

Claire, émue, posa par compassion sa main sur le bras de l'homme brisé qui se tenait devant elle. Puis, doucement, elle osa élever la voix.

- **Alors aidez-nous. Aidez-nous, je vous en supplie ! Ne les laissez pas les tuer... **

Maxward, figé, la regarda. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en acceptant sa demande. Mais la vie des enfants de la jeune femme ne valaient-ils pas ce risque ? Immobile, il réfléchit. La jeune mère vit soudain qu'il avait pris une décision.

- **Soit. Je vous aiderai. Cette nuit, peu avant l'aube, je reviendrai vous chercher. **

Sans une parole supplémentaire, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. À la fois médusée et ébahie, Claire sentit avec effroi son coeur trembler. Une petite lueur d'espoir, si fragile, venait d'y naître.

**À Suivre... **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce second chapitre :) Si vous voulez bien me laisser un petit commentaire pour m'encourager, ce serait très apprécié :)


	3. Destinée

**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre : **Jusqu'à la fin des temps

**Rating : **PG-13 pour violence et quelques allusions sexuelles

**Catégorie** : Drame, suspence

**Pairing** : Aucun en particulier, mais si vous voulez imaginer un Claire/Arnaud, ça peut coller à l'histoire ;)

**Commentaires** : Et voilà déjà la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez apprécié !

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi... (pas encore :P) Mais un jour, je me rendrai dans les studios et j'enlèverai Chris et Marek... Marek pour moi et Chris pour ma seule revieweuse de ce chapitre :P Muahahahahaha... :)

**RAR** :

LiLy Jolie : Merci beaucoup :) Non, malheureusement, je ne peux pas les faire apparaître puisqu'ils sont retournés dans le futur... Peut-être qu'un jour je ferai quelque chose d'un peu moins collé au script original :) Mais en attendant, tu peux faire semblant que le petit Chris est l'équivalent du plus vieux, puisque j'ai toujours vu ça comme ça dans ma tête ! (Relis ce qu'elle vient d'écrire) (Soupire de soulagement) Ouf ! Une chance que ce n'est pas François, ton préféré ! ;) J'aurais bien été scalpée :P

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapitre 3 : Destinée **

Lorsque Claire s'éveilla, la nuit tirait à sa fin. Le ciel passait lentement du noir d'encre coutumier au bleu profond, puis au bleu lavande qui précédait le lever du soleil. Nerveuse, la jeune femme avait peu dormi. Elle s'habituait quelque peu à son teint blême et aux larges cernes qui encerclaient ses paupières inférieures.

Prise de fébrilité, elle se leva et se toiletta. Elle savait que d'une minute à l'autre, le soldat Maxward viendrait la chercher avec ses enfants et la mettrait en sécurité. Elle n'emporterait rien, sinon la miniature montée sur chaîne la représentant avec son défunt mari au temps de leur jeunesse, ainsi qu'une dague que son frère lui avait remise afin d'assurer sa vertu si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle s'assied sur le banc qui jouxtait sa fenêtre préférée. L'horizon était encore peu éclairé, mais déjà elle distinguait les ombres d'hommes dans la cour du château. Intriguée, elle observa plus attentivement. Il lui sembla soudain absurde que les gardes soient si nombreux avant le lever du soleil. Alarmée, elle se pencha pour mieux voir…

Un énorme fracas suivi de cris féroces et d'hurlements d'agonie emplit si brusquement le silence que la jeune femme sursauta et perdit l'équilibre. Se rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration précipitée. Que se passait-il donc ? Il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse en avoir la certitude, mais il lui semblait bien que la forteresse était assiégée.

Dans un état de nervosité intense, elle se précipita vers la porte, uniquement pour la trouver close et barrée. Ramenée une fois de plus à sa sinistre réalité de prisonnière, Claire fut à nouveau confrontée à l'attente.

Heureusement, celle-ci fut de courte durée. Le vacarme déborda dans le couloir jouxtant sa chambre et elle se redressa d'un bond, prête à partir. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Maxward qui enfonça la porte.

**-Arnaud !**, s'écria-t-elle, des larmes de joie perlant sur ses joues empourprées.

**-Claire ! Dieu soit loué, tu es sauve !**, dit-il en la saisissant dans ses bras. **Où sont les enfants ? **

**-Je n'en sais rien**, gémit-elle, **Christophe s'est enfui !**

La mine du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il fit tournoyer sa sœur une dernière fois avant de la redéposer au sol. Agrippant sa main, il l'entraîna dans le couloir au travers du dédale des passages peu fréquentés. Ils firent attention, se dissimulèrent complètement lorsque la bataille passait trop près d'eux, enjambèrent les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. Parfois, une brève expression de douleur traversait le visage d'Arnaud lorsque celui-ci reconnaissait un frère d'armes parmi les morts. Mais ils poursuivirent leur route sans relâche, craignant qu'avec moins de précipitation ils n'arrivent trop tard.

Mais la porte de la chambre des garçons était déjà ouverte lorsqu'ils y parvinrent. Arnaud ne fit qu'y jeter un coup d'œil avant de se retourner très rapidement vers Claire pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Celle-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de demander la raison d'un tel comportement car des vociférations se firent soudain entendre.

**-Les voilà ! Attrapez-les ! **

Aussitôt, le jeune homme poussa sa sœur dans la direction opposée. Il tira son épée, se mit en garde.

**-Cours !**, cria-t-il.

La jeune femme, malgré son inquiétude, obéit aussitôt. Elle était parfaitement consciente du fardeau qu'elle représenterait pour son frère si celui-ci devait la défendre tout en tenant les soldats en respect. Relevant légèrement sa robe afin de fuir plus vite, elle regretta momentanément l'époque où elle pouvait toujours se travestir.

« _C'eut été bien pratique…_ », se dit-elle.

Les poursuivants, retenus plus haut dans le couloir, ne la suivirent pas. Elle poursuivit toutefois sa course à en perdre haleine à travers les méandres du château anciennement sien. Au loin, elle entendait des cris et des bruits de choses tranchées. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un membre de sa famille.

Elle courut tant et si bien qu'en ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle fonça directement dans un homme de haute stature au détour d'un mur.

**-Dame Claire ! **

Ces paroles de stupéfaction furent prononcées et entendues avec le plus grand ébahissement mutuel. La jeune femme, sonnée, resta au sol, ressentant en son for intérieur les tremblements qui auraient dû n'agiter que la terre. Lorsque ses esprits furent un peu plus clairs, une main secourable gantée de noir était tendue devant elle. Confuse, elle la saisit.

**-C'est vous, Stanley ? **

**-Que faites-vous ici, madame ?**, lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Vous deviez rester dans votre chambre !**

**-Vous ne veniez pas et il y a eu ce fracas… Arnaud est venu me chercher ! **

**-Arnaud est ici ? **

Le teint déjà pâle de Maxward devint si blême que la jeune femme craignit qu'il ne perde conscience.

**-Voilà qui explique tout… Venez ! Il ne faut pas rester ici ! **

Il empoigna son bras et l'entraîna d'où il venait. Mais Claire n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir si docilement.

**-Je ne partirai pas sans mes enfants ! **

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène ne ralentit toutefois pas la cadence.

**-Je vous amène à eux, madame. Courrez ! **

Le cœur si léger qu'elle en volait presque, la jeune mère perdit toute velléité de rébellion. Pour la première fois en quarante-huit heures, elle était heureuse et à tout le moins soulagée.

Curieusement, ils traversèrent le champ de bataille sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Tous étaient trop occupés à s'entre-déchirer pour remarquer un homme et une femme sans intentions belliqueuses franchir tranquillement la salle en gardant leurs yeux sur la porte. Même lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent et sortirent, nul ne vit leur départ.

Dehors, l'homme aux yeux cruels hâta leurs pas afin de contourner la muraille qui cerclait le château. Claire n'osait jeter de regard en arrière, de crainte de se voir poursuivie. Elle s'en remit entièrement à l'homme qui, quelques heures auparavant, était encore son ennemi.

Celui-ci la guida jusqu'à une charrette qui semblait abandonnée. Un énorme tas de paille dont plusieurs branches semblaient moisies était entassé à la pelle dans le compartiment arrière. En y regardant de plus près, il lui sembla même que la paille bougeait. Dégoûtée, elle détourna le regard et croisa celui, amusé, de Maxward.

**-Qu'avez-vous ?**, chuchota-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lui indiqua à nouveau la paille. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu que dans un monticule se trouvait des yeux. Des yeux qu'elle connaissait bien.

**-Christophe ! Catherine !**, laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle.

Les petits sortirent de leur camouflage improvisé. Le garçon sourit.

**-Maman ! **

**-Taisez-vous tous les deux !**, maugréa l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. **Vous allez nous faire repérer ! **

**-Oh, Stanley, vous les avez retrouvé ! Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ? **

Claire, les larmes aux yeux, avait saisi ses enfants dans son étreinte et les tenaient serrés contre elle. Mais l'homme, refusant le compliment, lui fit à nouveau signe de se taire.

**-Cachez-vous dans la paille. Je m'occupe du reste. **

Il se détourna et s'éloigna. La jeune femme s'enfonça à la suite de ses petits dans le chargement de la charrette. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, comprenant finalement l'importance de leur silence, tandis que l'homme aux yeux cruels harnachait un cheval de trait au chariot de bois. Mais lorsque leur véhicule improvisé s'ébranla, elle s'aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Sa fille tremblait sans cesse, ses yeux mouillés et rougis n'étaient pas rassurés et…

**-Stanley**, appela-t-elle. **Où est François ? **

Le soldat ne répondit pas. Un terrible pressentiment l'envahit lorsque la petite, cachant le peu de son visage visible à travers le foin, se remit à pleurer.

**-Maman !**, chuchota Christophe. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! **

**-Stanley !**, hurla-t-elle. **Vous avez oublié François ! **

**-Taisez-vous ! Nous arrivons à la barrière ! **

N'écoutant que son courage, la jeune femme ne voulut rien entendre. Cahotant au gré de la route, elle tenta de rejoindre l'air libre sans se laisser découvrir. Mais au moment où elle y serait parvenue, le chariot s'arrêta. Figée de terreur, presque visible dans la paille, elle cessa tout mouvement.

**-Alors, manant, que fais-tu sur cette route ?**, entendit-elle.

**-Je reviens chez moi**, dit Maxward d'une voix étouffée et nasillarde. **Après avoir livré mon avoine au nouveau seigneur en allégeance.**

**-Tout seul ?**, demanda une seconde voix.

Claire n'entendit pas la réponse. Le temps lui parut soudainement distordu et beaucoup trop long. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore repartis ? Quand le véhicule se remit en marche, son soulagement fut si grand qu'elle en pleura presque. Mais celui-ci fut de courte durée car à ce moment, un cri retentit.

**-Arrêtez ! Personne n'a reçu l'autorisation de passer ! **

La tension de Maxward était si forte que les trois passagers clandestins la sentirent jusque dans les tréfonds de leur âme.

**-Ne vous êtes pas aperçus que la forteresse avait été assiégée ?**, hurla la voix.

**-Oui monsieur, c'est bien pour ça que je pars**, dit le soldat déguisé.

**-Descendez de votre charrette ! **

Las jeune femme serra convulsivement ses enfants contre elle. Elle n'entendait plus les paroles échangées mais sentait instinctivement que les choses se passaient mal. Puis, un bruit de déchirure et des exclamations résonnèrent dans l'air ambiant.

**-Seigneur Maxward ! **

**-C'est vous ? **

**-Déserteur ! Aux arrêts ! Fouillez le chargement ! **

Désemparée, Claire ferma les yeux. Tout était fini.

**-Voyons, qu'avons-nous là… Dame Claire ! Quelle surprise ! **

Le garde lui empoigna la taille, laissant Catherine et Christophe aux soins des autres. La jeune femme reconnut avec horreur le soldat malodorant du premier jour. Elle se débattit, sans succès. L'homme la tenait fermement.

**-Quel dommage que le seigneur offre une prime pour vous… Car c'est la deuxième fois que l'occasion de vous détrousser m'échappe ! **

Riant grassement, il la ramena au château. Devant elle, des hommes encadrèrent celui qui avait tenté de les sauver. Abattu, il semblait avoir perdu toutes sa fougue, confronté à l'échec une seconde et dure fois dans sa vie. Elle voulut l'appeler mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, sa tête fut ramenée si violemment en arrière qu'elle se mordit la langue. Visiblement, ils voulaient qu'elle se taise. Ses enfants étaient silencieux également.

Dans la grande salle, la bataille était terminée. Une fois de plus, le sang brunâtre maculait les murs de taches psychédéliques atroces. Des corps déchirés gisaient au sol, formant un tableau à faire vomir un habitué. Le trajet fut de courte durée, heureusement. Claire ignorait combien de temps elle aurait pu tenir ce cauchemar.

Ils revinrent tous les quatre vers les quartiers où s'était installé Caldwell. Ils n'eurent pas à se rendre à l'intérieur. Au bout du couloir, l'anglais mettait en joue un homme de son épée rougie de sang. Cet homme était Arnaud.

Le visage réjoui du seigneur donna la nausée à la jeune femme. Ses dents aussi jaunes que ses doigts juraient avec la grisaille des murs de pierre et des cottes de mailles. Sinistre, son ombre couvrait celle de son frère dans un présage affreux. Le jeune homme, la tête basse, semblait à peine conscient de son entourage.

Elle se débattit tant et si bien qu'elle fut retenue par trois gardes qui profitèrent à nouveau de son impuissance. Grimaçante, la jeune mère alterna coups de pied, morsures féroces, cris enflammés qui firent regretter à ses agresseurs leurs mains baladeuses, elle hurla, incita ses enfants à faire de même, évita des coups et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un garde plus intelligent que les autres tira sa dague et la lui pointa sous le menton. Mais elle était satisfaite. Le seigneur anglais s'était détourné de son frère.

Dans le calme revenu, un soldat s'approcha de celui qui s'était autoproclamé roi.

**-Monseigneur, nous avons arrêté le seigneur Maxward qui tentait de franchir la barricade avec Dame Claire et ses enfants. **

**-Eh bien, eh bien… Je t'avais averti cousin** , dit-il d'un ton narquois en s'approchant de lui. **Tu es sur MES terres ! C'est MA loi qui prime ! Je vais devoir te punir… **

**-Fais ce que tu veux, Gunther… Mais épargne les enfants !**, gronda l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Un rire sinistre fut le seul écho offert en réponse à sa supplique.

**-Ils te plaisent, ces enfants, Stanley ?**, le nargua son cousin en s'approchant de lui. **T'imagines-tu passer la nuit avec eux ? Le garçon est suffisamment blanc et doux, petit et tendre… La fille n'est pas encore sortie de l'enfance ! Et ils ressemblent tant à tes enfants chéris… Deux êtres innocents livrés à ton bon plaisir ! Ça te plait, cousin ? Ça t'excite ? **

**-Tait-toi ! C'est faux !**, hurla Maxward, l'horreur parfaitement visible au fond de ses prunelles de jais.

Claire, effondrée, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle le soldat avait souhaité l'aider ? Parce qu'il était attiré par ses enfants ? Elle savait que de telles pratiques étaient parfois acceptées dans le royaume et ailleurs. Une attitude semblable n'aurait pas dû la surprendre et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir les affres de la déception envahir son cœur en sondant le visage de celui qui lui avait porté secours. Il semblait tout nier, mais qui devait-elle croire ?

Méprisant, Caldwell poursuivit sa rengaine sans se préoccuper du drame intérieur que vivaient ses vis-à-vis.

**-Et l'autre, Stan ? Ça t'a plu de le retrouver dans son sang ? Tu avais sûrement imaginé ses boucles noires sur ta poitrine, contre ton sexe ? **

Il empoigna le revers du vêtement du soldat et susurra ses dernières paroles.

**-Ça t'a excité de voir combien il était à la fois poisseux, rigide et malléable dans la mort ? **

Maxward, se libérant de ses entraves, frappa violemment le seigneur anglais qui s'écrasa au sol. Les gardes le maîtrisèrent aussitôt, le tabassant au sang pour son impudence. Derrière eux, la bouche figée en un cri terrible, la jeune mère comprit le sens de ses paroles.

_François était mort. _

Prise de folie, elle se débattit férocement, perdant conscience des gens autour d'elle. Soudain libre, elle se précipita vers le monstre par terre, la bête qui avait assassiné son fils. Elle portait toujours la dague qu'Arnaud lui avait confiée. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle enfonça l'arme vengeresse sous le bras gauche de l'homme, dans la jonction entre le plastron de l'épaule et la cotte de maille.

Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Lentement, Claire se releva, hébétée. Des flots de sang coulaient sur le sol, provenant du corps affalé de Caldwell. Celui-ci, un air surpris sur son visage ingrat, n'avait pas conscience d'agoniser.

**-Tu… Tuez-les**, souffla-t-il, à bout de force, avant de retomber contre les pierres érodées.

La jeune femme sentit aussitôt une brûlure, un déchirement terrible dans son dos. Elle tomba à la renverse, tournant son regard vers ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle vit les soldats embrocher Arnaud qui, bien que ne proférant aucun son qui parvienne à ses oreilles, n'en avait pas moins les bras tendus dans sa direction. Elle vit Maxward se libérer de ceux qui l'entravaient. Elle tenta de lui dire de protéger ses enfants. Il se retourna vers elle, mais l'avait il entendue ? Elle l'ignorait.

Christophe et Catherine avaient été laissés sans surveillance. Elle vit l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène se diriger péniblement vers eux. Elle le vit tuer et repousser les anglais qui formaient autrefois ses frères d'arme, sa patrie. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience, mêlant son sang aux nombreux guerriers agonisants avec elle.

Sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour ses enfants.

« _Je vous en prie, mon Dieu, faites qu'il vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !_ »

**Fin**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Réjouissez-vous ! Vous êtes délivrés de la LOURDE tâche de me faire des reviews :P Bien qu'une dernière serait bien appréciée tout de même... ;) ****  
**


End file.
